Her Kryptonite
by Shay59317
Summary: Takes place during S2E18 when Lena and Kara are chatting about going to the private conference for Spheerical Industries' latest tech release. This is a run through of that with a little twist. KARAMEL.


**Okay guys. I'll admit it. Supergirl is becoming my newest obsession. I'm almost done with season 2, and I can't seem to get enough of it. I'd gotten to this one scene and an idea came to mind when I saw it. So I thought, why not write it? It could be fun. This was the result.**

* * *

"Ooh!" Kara jumped up from her seat on the couch, lunging for the oven. "Fifth time's the charm." Her optimism held no bounds. She grabbed the tray out of the oven with her bare hands, already knowing that the heat would have no effect on her. As soon as she saw the mess that she'd created, Kara knew that she'd accomplished failure once again. For the _fifth_ time. Kara released a groan.

Well, there goes lunch.

Ah, at least Mon-El could cook, right? With all of this time on Kara's hands since she'd been fired from her job at CatCo, the superhero was trying to take up some hobbies. It looks like cooking is definitely not going to be one of them. Not that Kara should be anyway surprised.

Both her and Alex had been tasked with cooking when they were younger by their parents—adopted parents in Kara's case—and both occasions had ended in disaster. Even after many practice sessions with Eliza, both girls were still hopeless cooks. Hence the reason they preferred ordering takeout. Up until recently, Kara had been practically living off of the stuff.

Now, with Mon-El and his natural affinity to cooking, Kara was learning that there was so much more to cuisine than ordering takeout. The daxamite made the job look so easy, so Kara thought she'd try the task once again.

As noted previously, she botched. Not just once, but _five times_.

Kara unloaded the overcooked meal into the trashcan, which was now almost brimming due to her previous attempts.

"Why can't I do it?" Kara mumbled with a sigh. Perhaps she should give up all her attempts. Kara was a natural at screwing up home cooked meals, and that was that. There's no way to change it.

A rapid series of knocks sounded at the door. Kara's brow puckered. She wasn't expecting any guests today.

She strode quickly to the door, shedding the bright orange apron as she went. Lena's smiling face greeted her, much to Kara's happy surprise. The CEO looked fashionable as always with her make-up done pristinely.

"Hey!" Kara grinned. "What brings you to the rent-controlled side of town?" The kryptonian held the door open as she ushered her friend inside. Lena made her way inside, giving a brief gander to the cute apartment around her. It was a lovely place. Very cozy. Completely unlike the penthouse she owned on the other side of town, and Lena found that refreshing.

"Are you grief baking?" Lena asked, smelling the striking scent of baking in the air.

"No," Kara denied, shutting the door behind them.

Lena scoffed, "Liar." Kara shook her hand, tightening her grasp on the apron. Lena took a seat at the counter, interlacing her fingers atop the smooth wood.

"Being unemployed is not fun anymore," Kara admitted. "Wait is everything okay?" She raised a concerned eyebrow at her friend. It wasn't a normal occurrence for the well-known CEO to drop by her humble abode—let alone unannounced.

"Yeah." Lena replied. "No. Absolutely. Uh . . ." Kara raised both her eyebrows now. She could count the times she'd seen Lena speechless on one hand. She waited patiently for her friend to explain. It would all come out in due time. "So, today there's this press conference for Spheerical Industries' new unveiling. Whatever they announce is gonna be the next big thing that everyone wants." Lena nervously brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Are they your competition?" Kara asked, leaning back against the sink. She'd never seen Lena quite like this. The nervous rambling was more Kara's style.

"No, um . . ." Again with the trailing off. Kara stepped closer, physically showing the CEO that she had her undivided attention. "Their CEO, Jack Spheer, and I, we . . ." Lena swallowed audibly, thinking back to a place or memory that Kara couldn't follow. "We used to be close." Lena revealed.

"Until when?"

"Just before I moved to National City," Lena answered.

"Oh, I see," Kara smiled, realization of what was going on dawned on her. "So this . . . this is a, uh, recent closeness." Kara articulated. "How long were you two together?"

"Romantically, two years." Lena beamed. "But we had a start-up together for five." Kara nodded. "Worked out of a garage trying to find a cure for cancer." The CEO chortled. "It was a lot of small explosions and good times." Kara smirks knowingly, swallowing a laugh. "He sent me a personal invite to this press conference."

"Are you going to go?" Kara prodded.

"Jack's my kryptonite." The woman smiled softly. She had so many memories with the man. How could she not go? "But it's just gonna bring up a lot of painful things, and I'm not sure I can relive it." Lena was frowning by the end of her speech.

"But," the superhero continued for her, "if your good friend Kara came with you . . ."

"And had my back . . ." Lena agreed.

". . . it won't be so hard to face him." They were both on the same page.

"Thank you."

"Oh, this is so much better than grief-baking." Kara headed to the door with Lena in tow, aiming to grab their jacket so that they could head out. "And I always have your back."

"You're my favorite," Lena announced. Both of them laughed. Kara was halfway into her coat when a familiar voice began calling her name.

"Kara," Mon-El chimed, rounding the corner, coming out of the bedroom clad solely in a pair of boxers, "I can smell the wrath of your cooking endeavors." He chuckled. He'd heard the kitchen horror stories from Alex. He had a feeling his girlfriend would put him right back on cooking duty. "Are you sure you don't want my help—" The prince of Daxam froze with wide eyes, finally noticing their guest. "Uh, hi."

"Mon-Mike!" Kara jumped. It was shocking that she hadn't heard him leaving their bedroom with her heightened hearing. Her cheeks were slowly turning a bright pink. Lena, for her part, was cool about the situation. She was gazing at Kara with both eyebrows risen.

Kara shrugged sheepishly. Mon-El had been so quiet while he was napping; she'd forgotten that he was there. Recently, the kryptonian had been allowing her boyfriend out into the field more often for some hands-on training. All of the crime fighting lately from hostile aliens was wearing him out, so she'd given him a reprieve today. Words failed to cross her lips. Kara's eyes were too occupied taking in his state. His dark hair was all messy from sleep, and he was still rubbing away the drowsiness in his eyes. The sculpted muscles of his torso were on display—another entirely distracting sight. Luckily, Lena saved her from her stupor.

"Hello again, Mike of the Interns," Lena greeted with a smirk. Mon-El grinned at that. He'd completely forgotten about their first meeting when he'd been an Intern at CatCo.

"Lena Luthor," Mon-El returned, "it's a pleasure to see you again." He turned to look at Kara. Her coat had fallen to the ground when he made his presence known. Mon-El bit back a snicker at the rare bout of clumsiness. He found their situation both amusing and embarrassing—mostly amusing. "You leaving?" He picked up the fallen apparel and held it out to Kara.

"Y-Yes," Kara stuttered and took the article of clothing from him. "We're going to a private conference."

"Ah," Mon-El nodded. "Fun." A mischievous grin formed on his face. "Is there any way I could convince you to stay?" He leaned in close and kissed her cheek. The daxamite wasn't at all oblivious to his girlfriend's leisure perusal of his body. He enjoyed the moment whenever he provoked a flustered Kara. He threw Lena a playful wink, a gesture showing that he was merely joking.

Kara shook her head quickly. If she hadn't been an alien, she would've had whiplash. "Uh, nope. No can do."

"I wasn't interrupting something earlier, was I?" Lena teased, half serious.

"No!" Kara yelped, blushing even harder. "Mike was just napping."

"Yep," Mon-El agreed. "Just sleeping. Out like a light." Lena simply smirked and palmed the door handle.

"Okay. Ready to go Kara?" She inquired.

"Yes." Kara was itching to get out of there. Before she left, Mon-El pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he uttered. "Hurry back." Unable to stop himself, he added, "And _I'll_ be making dinner." He wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt casserole. Kara stuck her tongue out at him, drawing a crinkle from Mon-El's forehead. What kind of Earthly gesture was that? He would ask Winn about it later. Despite his lack of understanding, he returned it, poking his tongue out at Kara. The girl had to bite back a smile when she noticed his confusion. His curiosity towards human culture was just another quality she adored about him.

"I love you too." Kara pulled him into a slightly deeper kiss, ending it with a swipe of her tongue against his lower lip. "Later." She whispered in his ear, a promise lingering in her tone.

Mon-El was a hundred percent on board for that.

Kara walked beside Lena as they exited the building.

"So, would it be safe to say that that's your Kryptonite?" Lena tilted her head to the side.

"M-Mike?" Lena confirmed with a nod. A smile broke out on Kara's face as she remembered Mon-El saying something similar about her. He'd said that his feelings for her were his own brand of Kryptonite. The feeling was mutual. "Yeah." Kara agreed. "That he is."

* * *

 **Sooooo . . . What'd you think? Keep in mind, this is my first Supergirl fanfic. If you want to see more, tell me.**

 **Reviews would be great :-)**


End file.
